rbx_entry_pointfandomcom-20200215-history
Enemies
Enemies are NPCs that will target and attempt to Eliminate the players after the alarms go off. For non-hostile NPCs, see this page. Behavior Enemies will head straight toward player positions, coming in squads and often breaching through locked doors in their way. If a door they come into has been unlocked, they will instead open the door, allowing the door to closed afterward. Enemies will not retreat or run away, though they may hide behind cover. Generally, enemies cannot interact with the environment, aside from breaking doors and freeing hostages. However, there are a few exceptions, such as turning off the helicopter in the Financier. Assault Waves Assaults can be divided into three stages: # Breach - In this stage, the assault team will find the closest cover available, and move away from enemies in close range. # Shootout - In this stage, assault teams will start to shoot enemy players or NPCs. They will not move while they are shooting. They will skip this stage if there are no players nearby, allowing players to come out and shoot at the enemies. # Exit - This stage is when the assault team goes to the next area, often one which holds players or objectives. When moving to an area, they will not shoot at players. Tactics Assault Teams, with the exception of police officers, are the only NPCs that can throw flashbangs at the player, though only in the Professional difficulty or higher. The flashbang will start beeping before exploding. Players near the flashbang will be blinded for 10 seconds. Opening the inventory allows players to see despite the flashbang, albeit very poorly. Shooting a flashbang before it explodes will destroy it. Police Officers / Police Guards Police Officers / Police Guards , also known and officially known as First Responders are the first enemy NPCs that spawn in a loud heist. First Responders spawn in one wave in squads of 2 units. They will either come equipped with a 480 MCS or a K45. First Responders act as SWAT and they are currently only seen in The Withdrawal and The Freelancer (where they act as security guards) but they previously also spawned in The Killhouse. They were removed for unknown reasons. SWAT Units SWAT Units '''are a type of NPC that spawns during a loud mission after the First Responders have arrived. There are currently 4 types of SWAT Units: '''Regular SWAT, Shield SWAT, Aegis Units '''and '''Police Snipers. Regular SWAT Regular SWAT are the common enemy that spawn in waves. They are the second to enter the area and are equipped with either a CBR-C, 480 MCS, F57, or S97. They are easy to kill on rookie while operative or above they will get harder to kill. Regular SWAT wear a black tactical uniform (Shirt, Pants), combat boots, a balaclava and a helmet. Shield SWAT Shield SWAT units are like the Regular SWAT but they come equipped with a ballistic shield and a K45 or S97. Ballistic shields are impenetrable with current weapons and protect the user completely from oncoming fire. The only weakness a Shield SWAT has besides explosives is the little rectangular window that helps the user see. Shoot through that window and you'll be able to take the shield out. Alternatively, get behind them or use an explosive such as a grenade or C4. Another method to take this unit out is via the Sniper Mastery perks, which allows snipers to pierce through their shields. Aegis Units Aegis Units are similar to the Shield SWAT. The only difference is they possess the III-Aegis armor and wear a metal mask on their face. They are the hardest to kill as the III-Aegis armor protects the user the most compared to other available armor. Aegis Units spawn in every few waves, and are announced by the mission coordinator. The best way to kill them is to throw a grenade into the area they are in and to take cover as the grenade blows up (Other teammates can take damage from the grenade's blast, but this function only applies to Elite and Legend difficulty where friendly fire is turned on). Another way to kill a Aegis Unit is to shoot the back of its head and not its mask, although this will be much harder to execute. Aegis Units will also cover themselves with their shields if you try to shoot them. Police Sniper Police Snipers are Regular SWAT equipped with a CH-A with a laser and a scope attached to them. They spawn on the second wave and ongoing, on very far buildings. Since they spawn very far from the player position, they can't receive a lot of damage. However, they will deal serious damage to the player. You can recognize them if you see a laser or a flash on a building pointing to your position. The best way to deal with them is to bring either a CBR-C or a CH-A sniper. Other weapons will work but will make the process much harder. Steel Cove Reinforcements Steel Cove has their own reinforcements, they are more aggressive and will spawn almost instantly when the mission goes loud. Steel Cove SWAT Steel Cove SWATs are the replacements for Regular SWAT. They come in groups and prepare to swarm the player(s). They also will attack Rose. Soldiers will sometimes drop medkits. They are the first to enter the area and are equipped with either a CBR-C, 480 MCS, F57, or S97. Steel Cove SWAT NEO Steel Cove SWAT NEOS are heavily armoured soldiers who are equipped with III-Aegis Armor, an Aegis Elite mask, and a Sawblade. A good way to kill these units is to aim at their head and try to go for a headshot. Shooting at their bodies will only deal a little bit of damage. SC Shredders don't have shields, so just spray and pray to kill them. Trivia * Aegis Units, as well as Shield SWAT, were added on September 24, 2018. * Before the update on October 14, 2018, SWAT Officers also spawned in PvE. * Sniper SWAT Units were added on December 10, 2018. * The Blacksite is the first mission that doesn't feature SWAT but instead replaces them with soldiers from the organization "Steel Cove". The second is “The Lakehouse”. * In the past, SWAT units were the only enemy NPCs that spawned during loud missions. * Interestingly, SC Shredders have the same uniform as Regular SWAT, unlike SC Soldiers which have military uniforms. (This might be a developer oversight)